


thinking out loud

by LastMelodya



Series: you're all the song i'll ever need [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: Usianya adalah dua puluh tiga ketika Rukia membuatnya jatuh cinta.





	thinking out loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiocherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiocherry/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo. But this story purely mine. I don’t take any material profit from this work. It’s just because I love it.  
> Warning: au, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.  
> Note: thinking out loud © ed sheeran

**_thinking out loud_ **

**.**

Ichigo mungkin tak ingat lama durasi tatap pertamanya dengan Rukia. Tapi lelaki itu selalu ingat, usianya adalah dua puluh tiga ketika Rukia membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Kala itu Renji membawanya mampir di apartemennya, dengan dalih istirahat sebab mereka sudah berjam-jam terjebak di antara lautan manusia yang mengantre di toko bahan-bahan matrial. Ichigo dan Renji adalah dua arsitek muda yang memiliki hidup kasual sebagai pengecek harga, dan merk, dan kualitas di antara material konstruksi yang nantinya akan disusun menjadi sebuah bangunan. Rumah, gedung-gedung tinggi, apa pun itu, segala hal yang bisa menanungimu dari uaran angin dan guyuran hujan. Maka, mengantre di antara para buruh bau keringat yang menenteng berkilo-kilo cat dan semen adalah hal biasa.

“Menurutmu proyek ini akan menguntungkan, Ichigo?”

Ichigo mengempaskan diri di sofa hitam Renji. Sejuk pendingin ruangan menampar wajahnya, menguarkan perasaan nyaman. “Kita sudah menghitungnya berkali-kali, Renji.”

“Tapi, tetap saja, ada sedikit ketakutan, eh.”

Ketika itu, mereka tengah berkonversasi kasual, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua, dan udara di luar sana masih begitu panas. Renji berkata akan kembali ke kantor sekitar setengah jam lagi, dan di sini, mereka bisa mencuri-curi waktu untuk tidur siang—meski di sofa, meski dengan waktu terbatas.

Ichigo bukan pengingat yang baik; ia akan banyak melupakan hal-hal kecil, bahkan hal yang juga bisa dibilang penting. Jika tak berepetisi (seperti waktu kerja, jam makan, jadwal mengisi ulang laptop), Ichigo akan mudah melupakannya. Mungkin, benar kata orang-orang, ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, dengan kasualitas yang sudah berjalan sistematis di dalam kepalanya. Ia sulit menerima hal-hal baru, lebih mudah melupakannya.

Tapi, ketukan pintu di apartemen Renji akan menjadi satu dari sekian hal yang akan tersimpan lama di memorinya suatu hari nanti. Juga sosok yang terlihat beberapa saat kemudian ketika pintu dibuka.

Rambut hitam, tubuh mungil, netra ametis.

Dan, satu nama;

Kuchiki Rukia.

.

Pertemuan pertama mereka hanya berisi tatap-tatap ragu. Rukia tetangga apartemen Renji, dan sudah bersahabat dengan lelaki itu sejak belia. Profesinya adalah _copy writer_ , dan Renji bilang, Rukia suka sekali dengan dongeng-dongeng klasik. Perempuan itu punya dunia sendiri di kepalanya—peri-peri kecil yang membangun rumah di balik awan, beralas langit-langit. Mereka bersahabat dengan bulan juga matahari, dan ketika malam tiba, mereka bersubtitusi menjadi kelap-kelip bintang.

Ketika itu Ichigo tertawa, lepas. Bukan jenis tawa meremehkan, melainkan jenis tawa tak habis pikir, sebab di antara sikapnya yang terbilang galak (juga cuek), Rukia punya sejuta fantasi yang sangat manis. Semanis wajahnya (yang tak akan pernah Ichigo akui di depan muka, tak akan pernah, meski bertahun-tahun setelahnya, pada akhirnya ia mengaku juga).

Sejak pertemuan itu, Ichigo tanpa sadar lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen Renji. Ia akan menunggu waktu-waktu di mana Rukia datang dengan teriakan rendah namun manisnya. Dan saat itu tiba, Ichigo tak akan sadar lagi, bahwa separuh waktunya dihabiskan untuk mengatensi segala tindak-tanduk yang Rukia lakukan.

.

Di bulan ketujuh, Ichigo memutuskan untuk berhenti memerhatikan Rukia dari jauh.

Lelaki itu mulai meretas jarak, mulai berbicara beberapa hal yang mungkin Rukia sukai, mulai menatap pada mata alih-alih hanya wajah, mulai menaut temu-temu di luar apartemen Renji.

Di bulan kedelapan, Ichigo mulai mencoba menyentuh jemari kurus itu. Pipi mereka mulai dipulasi rona-rona merah muda. Di bulan kesembilan, Ichigo menyatakan cinta, untuk kemudian berani mendekap pinggang dalam peluk-peluk hangat di bulan kesepuluh.

Di bulan kesebelas, Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia. Dan tepat satu tahun setelah mereka saling mengenal, Ichigo melamar dengan tautan senyum, dan satu cincin berlian.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka punya kebiasaan baru, bergelung nyaman di atas sofa dekat jendela.

Rukia bersandar di pundaknya, mata mereka mengatensi langit gelap yang penuh bintang. Jika sedang nakal, Ichigo mencuri beberapa kecup dari bibir Rukia, membuat bintang-bintang di atas sana berkelip iri—atau Rukia bilang, itu adalah peri-peri yang ikut menatap senang atas hari-hari bahagia mereka.

.

Perut Rukia semakin membuncit.

Waktu semakin cepat berlalu, ketika sembilan bulan hampir mereka capai. Dan waktu-waktu seperti ini akan menjadi memento paling mahal, sebab mungkin dalam waktu dekat nanti, tak akan sama lagi.

Mungkin, akan lebih membahagiakan dari ini, dengan tangisan bayi kecil dalam rengkuhan Rukia. Bintang di atas sana akan kehilangan pengatensi setianya—hanya untuk beberapa waktu, sebelum si kecil semakin tumbuh, mampu ikut bergelung di sofa, bersama kedua orangtunya.

Dan, seperti inilah, sampai di akhir tuanya, pada akhirnya Ichigo punya beberapa hal yang tak akan bisa ia lupakan dan akan terus-menerus terpatri secara permanen di sudut otaknya.

Jatuh cinta, Rukia, dan keluarga kecilnya.

.

_Darlin’ I will be lovin’ you till we’re seventy_

_Baby my heart still fall as hard at twenty three_

**.**

**.**

**[]**

 


End file.
